


Catch Me Like a Falling Star

by xpaperheartso



Series: Buddie Discord Secret Santa 2019 [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blankets and hot cocoa, Buddie Discord Secret Santa 2019, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpaperheartso/pseuds/xpaperheartso
Summary: “I’ll take truck washing duty if you at least tell me where we’re going,” Eddie tried.Buck shot him an amused glance before taking a moment to think over the offer. “It’s tempting, but no - you’ll just have to-”“Trust you, yeah I know.” Eddie rolled his eyes, unable to resist smiling despite himself.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Discord Secret Santa 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579816
Comments: 38
Kudos: 346
Collections: The Buddie Brigade





	Catch Me Like a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Nil!!
> 
> I honestly struggled to come up with something cute to write and then this happened and I hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing it - plus this is my first ever secret santa gift in writing and it was a fun challenge!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta irondad_addict for catching mistakes/spacing issues!

Friday the 13th.

Usually, the baleful date meant a day of balls-to-the-wall calls ranging from a simply busted fire hydrant to chipping out a group of 15 spa-goers from their mud bath that somehow came in contact with antifreeze. Eddie had the unfortunate luck of working each Friday the 13th ever since he started working at the 118, and each one had left him questioning his faith in humanity. 

So here he was on Friday, December 13th, lacing up his boots while trying to guess what this jinxed date had in store for them. 

“If we don’t get at least one call about a black cat in a tree I’ll be disappointed.” 

Eddie glanced up at Buck who was adjusting his belt. He forced himself to lift his gaze from his best friend’s waist. “If we get a call as tame as that I just might cry,” he joked before standing. 

Buck’s eyebrows rose. “Wanna bet on it?” He smirked. 

Eddie tilted his head, eyes narrowing a fraction. “Seriously?” Buck shrugged as if to say ‘maybe’. Eddie only shook his head before turning to leave. “C’mon, let’s grab some grub before the bell goes off.”

They managed to finish half a bagel each before they were in the trucks and en route to their first call regarding a tennis ball launcher gone berserk. 

It was going to be a long day.

\----

Eddie didn’t think he’d ever been so relieved to shed his uniform as he was now. He considered showering before heading home, but the idea of using his own private shower was ten times more appealing. Plus he could mutter to himself about the absolute lunacy that was his shift without anyone overhearing and questioning his sanity. He made sure to wave to Bobby on his way out, pausing only to wish the incoming crew good luck as they prepared for the night shift. They were gonna need it. 

Eddie had just unlocked his truck when a familiar voice called out to him, prompting him to turn and watch Buck jog towards him. He couldn’t help but notice his friend’s hair was still ruffled from removing his helmet earlier and he itched to comb through the golden strands. Eddie told himself it was so Buck wouldn’t come off as someone who’d just crawled out of bed, but it was a weak excuse. 

“Hey man, what’s up?” Eddie started, pushing his feelings into a corner to deal with later. 

“Nothing but the sky,” Buck joked with a cheeky smile that had Eddie’s heart rate spiking. “I was just curious about your plans tonight.” 

Eddie blinked. “Oh.” He wasn’t quite sure why such a simple question had him so thrown off, but he shrugged through it. “Nothing special. Chris is spending the night at _Abuela’s_ so I just have to grab some stuff from the store for her. I’ll probably just watch a movie or something, why?”

Buck nodded along as Eddie spoke before slipping his hands into his pockets. “Just curious. I don’t have anything special planned either and thought we could hang out.” He rocked back on his heels, blue eyes never leaving Eddie’s. “If you weren’t busy of course.”

If Eddie was honest with himself, even _if_ he’d had plans that night he would not hesitate to reschedule them in favor of spending more time with his best friend. Thankfully his schedule was free and saying yes wasn’t a problem. 

“Awesome! What time should I head over? Mads and I are having sibling dinner night so I’m good anytime after seven.” 

Eddie shrugged again. “Eight’s fine with me.” 

Buck’s smile grew as he nodded in agreement, eyelashes fluttering. Eddie silently cursed himself for finding such a subtle motion so damn cute. Shaking his head he threw back a “see you later man” before turning and getting into his truck. The faint scent of cinnamon air freshener greeted him as he buckled in and shifted into reverse - hesitating to watch Buck’s back as he walked away. The blonde had changed into a long-sleeve T-shirt that hugged his shoulders so his shifting muscles could be seen as he moved, the dark skinny jeans hugging Buck’s legs and ass in all the best ways. Eddie checked to make sure he wasn’t drooling before shaking his head and quickly pulling out of his parking spot.

———

He already had Netflix pulled up and waiting patiently on his tv while he finished tidying up the living room. Eddie knew Buck wouldn’t care what his house looked like, but there was always this incessant need to look nice for Buck. That same need had spread to his wardrobe as well, seeing as he’d spent the better part of an hour picking out a decent outfit with the thought _‘what would Buck like_ ’ circling through his head. It was ridiculous, Eddie thought, for him to place so much value on Buck’s opinion when he knew his best friend wouldn’t care if some of Chris’ legos were on the floor. He knew, rationally, that Buck would probably like whatever he wore - but still, there was always this curl in his gut whenever the other man complimented him, a warm breeze heating his cheeks so that Eddie would end up looking away and paying Buck a compliment of his own. 

In the end, he’d settled for his favorite dark blue jeans that had grown soft from multiple washings and a plain light grey T-shirt. There wasn’t much he could do with his hair as short as it was, but he still ran a hand over it self-consciously. Eddie glanced at his watch -7:55 pm - and went over his mental checklist one more time. 

_Still got a few beers in the fridge, plenty of snacks, pillows, blankets -_

A very familiar knock interrupted his train of thought and a fresh wave of self-consciousness washed over him once again. 

_Get it together Diaz. It’s just Buck for fucks sake._

With a deep breath Eddie willed his nerves to chill the fuck out as he moved toward the door. He automatically smiled as he was greeted with the sight of his best friend, who also wore an excited grin of his own that had a familiar heat warming Eddie’s cheeks. He told himself it was from the chilly night air and nothing more. 

“Right on time,” Eddie commented, unable to look away from Buck’s eyes just yet.

His friend’s smile morphed into a grin. “When have I ever been late?” 

The statement felt somewhat charged, like the thrum of electricity traveling between wires. Eddie was suddenly hyper-aware of how much time had passed since he’d said anything. He opened his mouth to invite Buck inside but was cut off by the blonde’s furrowed brow and an amused smile. “I think you might need another layer dude.” 

Now it was Eddie’s turn to be confused.

“Uh, what are you talking about?” He tried not to think back to the ridiculous amount of deliberation it took just to get dressed. Buck was dressed for the chilly weather in an outfit similar to the one he’d worn last Christmas when they’d taken Chris to see Santa, which was all well and good for traveling from his apartment to Eddie’s house - it just seemed excessive for chilling inside a heated house.

Buck gestured vaguely behind him, grin returning to his face. “I’ve got plenty of blankets and pillows but you should still grab a jacket.” 

Eddie could tell his confusion was blatantly obvious, and even if it wasn’t, Buck knew him well enough he’d be able to tell anyway. “Buck I-”

“Do you trust me?”

Eddie inhaled sharply, eyes blown wide in shock. All at once the past year flickered through his brain, images coming up in flashes and conversations echoing in his ears. His first day at the 118 and how aggressive Buck had been, only for the two of them to come together over a live-grenade that could have easily snuffed them out. The earthquake, the overwhelming anxiety as he tried to receive updates on his son and how Buck - who hardly knew him and hadn’t even known he had a son until then - constantly reassured Eddie that Chris was _safe_ and was going to be okay. The bomb - Buck lying on the asphalt with his leg crushed underneath the ladder truck. The recovery that followed - the highs and lows - the embolism that had Buck covered in blood and passed out at Bobby and Athena’s while Eddie did his best not to panic. 

The tsunami. Buck covered in bruises and cuts with Chris’ glasses hung around his neck while those hopelessly blue eyes looked at Eddie with such visceral guilt. Then, that look of utter relief across the pavement as Eddie held his son and Buck collapsed. The realization that if not for Buck, his son would have likely drowned beneath the crashing waves and debris. 

_“There’s nobody in this world I trust with my son more than you.”_

Eddie blinked.

“Always.”

Buck’s smile grew and so did Eddie’s. “Oh and uh - we’re gonna need to take the truck.” 

\-----

Once they had loaded up the blankets and pillows, Eddie was once again surprised by Buck who insisted upon driving (“Just trust me Eddie. We’ll get there faster if I drive.”). He wouldn’t disclose where they were going nor what they were doing, and even when Eddie tried to guess Buck only shook his head with a smile. “I’ll take truck washing duty if you at least tell me where we’re going,” Eddie tried. 

Buck shot him an amused glance before taking a moment to think over the offer. “It’s tempting, but no - you’ll just have to-”

“Trust you, yeah I know.” Eddie rolled his eyes, unable to resist smiling despite himself. 

Nothing more was said, leaving the two in a comfortable semi-silence as the radio murmured softly. Eddie paid attention to each turn and noticed they were leaving the bright lights of LA behind, which only heightened his curiosity. Buck drove confidently as if he’d done this before. Or, as Eddie’s brain saw it, he’d planned whatever this was out to a T. 

After another 10 minutes Buck took a left that quickly turned into a semi-smooth incline indicating a dirt road. Eddie was officially lost on where they were, but as he’d told Buck earlier, he trusted him. So, he pushed down the tendrils of anxiety creeping into his brain and waited until Buck pulled to a stop at the top of wherever they were. Buck said nothing as he turned the engine off and quickly exited the vehicle, leaving Eddie to shake his head before getting out. 

A chill ran through him as a breeze caught Eddie in its path and he was suddenly very grateful Buck had insisted he put on a flannel along with his shirt and coat. A faint outline of his breath could be seen in the dim moonlight as Eddie took in their surroundings. Buck had parked on a small, flat hill with the truck bed facing the edge and away from the distant LA nightlife, leaving most of the subsequent light pollution at their backs. Slowly, Eddie approached the edge and peered into the near-darkness before him, a long stretch of highway dotted by yellow street lights and distant billboards the only thing visible. It was a strangely calming scene, so much different than the constant LA traffic bathed in never-ending neon and LED brilliance. A note of nostalgia struck him suddenly and he blinked rapidly at the sudden memory of El Paso, with road trips that began at the sweltering rise of morning and dragging well into the cool embrace of night. If he closed his eyes he could easily hear his sisters playing I-Spy while his parents either bickered over directions or sang along to whatever was on the radio. 

“Yo Eddie, wanna help me set up?” Buck called out, the memory drifting away like Eddie’s crystallized breath as he sighed. 

“You gonna tell me what we’re doing up here yet?” Eddie probed as he grabbed the thick stack of blankets from the backseat. 

Buck took a few and began spreading them out over the bed of the truck. “Nope,” he answered with a loud pop of the ‘p’, flashing a smile that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Eddie rolled his eyes and started working on the pillows, which ranged from simple throw pillows to thick sleeping pillows. It was obvious a sort of makeshift bed was being constructed, and for the umpteenth time that night, Eddie wondered what exactly Buck had been planning for who knows how long. As he watched the blonde carefully arrange the pillows in some specific order only Buck was privy to, Eddie couldn’t help but admire his concentration and the apparent need for everything to be perfect.

Which is what someone trying to do something special for someone they cared about usually did.

Something special being a pseudo bed beneath the moon.

As for someone he cared for…

Eddie startled at Buck’s hand on his shoulder, instantly shifting his focus from the (rather comfy looking) blanket pile to Buck. He must have said something and Eddie had missed it because Buck looked as if he were expecting a response. “What?” Was all he could manage, still trying to comprehend what exactly Buck’s goal was. Thankfully, Buck only shook his head and repeated himself. “I asked if you wanted any hot cocoa. I’ve got a whole thermos of it aaaand,” he trailed off as he reached into the duffel he’d brought along. “I brought marshmallows,” he continued in a sing-song voice whilst shaking the bag. 

The idea alone made Eddie feel a bit warmer, so he happily agreed. While Buck carefully poured them both a cup Eddie climbed into the truck bed and immediately took the left side. He was rather surprised how soft the floor was as he sat up with his back resting against two bed pillows propped against the back window, hands reaching for the double-layered blanket and pulling it up to his stomach. Buck glanced up again and asked if Eddie wanted marshmallows - he said yes of course - before sprinkling a handful of the tiny treats into both cups. 

“Here, give me those,” Eddie leaned over and carefully took both cups from Buck so he could settle himself beside Eddie, slipping his ridiculously long legs underneath the blanket. “Thanks man,” Buck sighed gratefully as he took his mug back. He shifted a little and suddenly their legs were touching and Eddie couldn’t suppress the blush such simple contact elicited. He was thankful the pale moonlight did little to illuminate his face, telling himself it was the hot cocoa warming his cheeks. To better fool himself Eddie took a careful sip, sighing as warmth slowly spread from his chest and chased off any lingering chill. He took another just to slurp up a marshmallow. 

“So...you brought me all the way out here just for hot cocoa?” 

He watched Buck’s eyes widen a fraction before turning to meet his. “Not that this isn’t some good hot cocoa,” Eddie continued with a soft smile. “It’s just when you asked if I wanted to hang out I was thinking more like Netflix.” Buck blinked and Eddie noticed how the moonlight highlighted his lashes, which in turn reflected off his blue eyes and transformed them into twin pools of dark, moonlit water. Somewhere in the back of his mind Eddie realized he’d always really liked Buck’s eyes. He did his best not to stare as Buck took another sip of his cocoa, delaying a response. Eddie waited patiently until Buck seemed to have gathered his words. 

“You know what today is right?” Buck started. 

Eddie huffed as he tried not to think of his earlier shift. “Friday the 13th. A day where people lose all common sense and nothing goes right.” 

Buck chuckled a little, breath ghosting over his mug. “Okay yeah I’ll give you that. But that’s not why we’re out here.” Eddie turned his chest towards Buck a fraction, hazel eyes studying his friend curiously. Buck licked his lips before speaking again. “Tonight is the Geminid meteor shower and it’s supposed to be most visible over the west coast, and the article I read said it should start around 9 or 10 tonight.” 

Eddie stared at Buck, totally perplexed because he was honestly _not_ expecting that. Of course, the more he thought about it he didn’t really know _what_ he’d been expecting. One minute he’s worried about sitting too close to Buck on the couch, and the next he’s sitting under the stars with hot cocoa and his leg pressed fully into Buck’s. Across from him Buck licked his lips again, a tinge of nervousness lining his face that was quickly hidden by an enthused grin. “I’ve always wanted to see them -they’re said to be the best to watch since they burn so brightly. Plus with the night so clear and the moon only at first quarter we’re guaranteed to see at least 20-30 per hour.”

The moonlight caught Buck’s smile again and Eddie’s stomach fluttered with unmistakable butterflies he’d been trying to ignore the last few months. Anytime Buck smiles, Eddie can’t help but follow suit because it was just so _infectious_ and _cute_ and Eddie cherished each smile directed at him. Even now, as surprised as he was by all of this, Eddie couldn’t suppress the amused smirk tugging at his lips. “ _Only_ 20 or 30?” Buck’s shoulders relaxed and his smile grew ten-fold. “I mean it’s not like they’re falling from space or anything,” he chuckled before returning to his cocoa. 

With a roll of his eyes Eddie set his cup down to rummage for his phone in his coat pocket. He checked the time -8:49pm- before swapping his phone for the cocoa, sighing as the heat returned to his fingers. “Well, we’ve got about 10 minutes,” he announced, watching Buck as he took one last sip. He cocked a brow as Buck tilted his head back to look skyward, eventually lifting his chin and scanning the sky as well. The dark expanse glittered with countless stars and constellations, some he recognized while others were simply a jumble. Buck pointed to a cluster off to the left, “that’s Pisces, the 14th largest constellation.” Eddie followed Buck’s finger, leaning toward him a little. “It’s usually super hard to see, but I guess we’re lucky.” Sure enough, the longer Eddie stared the more visible the stars became, his eyes tracing the odd ‘V’ shape they formed. 

Buck continued naming other constellations with little factoids about them, finger tracing their outlines so Eddie could pick them out. It passed the time, and Eddie wasn’t sure when it happened but now their hips were brushing underneath the blanket. The sensation quickened his pulse, a fresh wave of warmth washing over him. He made no move to shift away since Buck didn’t seem to mind, and anyway they were always sharing each other’s space at work so this wasn’t something new. 

_Except now you’re sharing a blanket in the back of your truck with him._

Eddie chewed his lip at the thought, forcing himself not to chase that particular rabbit and instead focus on Buck, who was now glancing at his watch. “One minute.” He looked to Eddie with eyes alight with anticipation. “So the article said the best way to get a good view is to lay on our backs.” Buck reached behind for the larger pillows and began fluffing them. “That way we’re above the line of the horizon and can see the entire meteor’s path.” He paused when their legs shifted against the other, uncertainty flickering across his face. Eddie could see the tension creeping into his shoulders and immediately reacted by offering a reassuring smile and grabbing his own pillows, making sure to place them square up against Buck’s. Slowly Buck’s smile returned as Eddie slid so he was on his back, the blonde following suit and soon they were side by side underneath the blanket.

“Comfy?” Eddie chuckled. Buck huffed a sheepish laugh and nodded. They held each other’s gaze then, faint puffs of air escaping parted lips which were frozen in matching smiles. All was quiet around them save for the occasional cricket, and even they were muted despite the clearness of the night. Eddie didn’t want to look away from those beautiful blue eyes, and a flare of hope sparked in his chest as it became apparent that Buck didn’t want to look away either. 

For a moment, Eddie forgot about the meteors and the constellations, right hand itching to creep over and gently tug on Buck’s until they were clasped together. Instead, he blinked the image away and pressed his hand into his thigh in the hopes the pressure would help ground him against the mounting desire to throw caution to the wind and close the distance between them. 

Something thin and bright streaked by the corner of Eddie’s vision, both pulling their grazes from each other and turning to the sky. There was only darkness for a few heartbeats until another streak arced overhead, it’s tail glowing brilliantly despite being incredibly thin. Eddie’s mouth dropped open in awe, eyes trailing after the meteor until it simply disappeared. 

“Wow,” he murmured as he scanned the sky for more. 

“Crazy huh?” Buck grinned. “Did you know they’re traveling at around 25,000 miles per hour?” 

Eddie dragged his gaze away to meet Buck’s, one eyebrow cocked as if to say ‘are you shitting me?’. Buck shook his head before propping himself up on his elbow and lifting his right hand out from under the blanket to gesticulate as he went on to explain the accelerated speeds of meteors once they enter Earth’s atmosphere. Two more whizzed by as Eddie learned more about meteors than he ever thought he would, and as he watched Buck regurgitate all that he’d learned Eddie was struck once again by how ridiculously adorable the other man was. He had a smile that never failed to brighten a room, a heart of gold so big it was a wonder Buck didn’t have some kind of award for it, and brilliant eyes that Eddie would gladly drown in. His hand twitched again and a voice in the back of his head screamed at him to take the leap - to gently slide their hands together and pull Buck closer until he could cradle that stunning jawline - to do what he’d done in his dreams a hundred times and kiss Buck until they were breathless. Eddie took a deep, steadying breath and willed his hands to stop shaking. 

He wanted him.

He wanted to know what it was like to kiss Buck, to card fingers through his hair while they held each other close.

He wanted to wake up to that dorky, _charming_ smile every morning. Wanted to cook breakfast with him and get Chris ready for school and hold hands as they went on silly little dates.

There was so much Eddie _wanted_ , and yet…

“Eddie?”

He snapped his head up and met Buck’s questioning gaze. “You okay man?” 

_Dios mío_ this man, Eddie thought as he nodded in response. “Yeah - yeah sorry just uh...lost in thought,” he finished lamely. He brought out his hands and ran one over his hair while fidgeting with the edge of the blanket with the other, avoiding Buck’s frown and furrowed brow. 

“Hey c’mon we’re gonna miss the show,” Eddie forced out with a weak laugh, allowing their eyes to meet briefly before turning skyward again. He could feel Buck’s eyes watching him and it was probably the only time in his life he’d ever wanted Evan Buckley to _not_ look at him. There was a sigh before Buck laid on his back again, the silence between them tense and heavy with Eddie’s wants and Buck’s questions. Another set of meteors darted across the sky, followed by three more. Neither said a word, the chilly air seeping into the blankets and causing Eddie to shiver - his only source of warmth being Buck’s leg which was still flat against his own despite the tension. 

_He’s straight._

_He’s your best friend._

_It would kill Christopher if you ruined everything by confessing._

The same cycling thoughts had been plaguing him for months, shredding any potential courage he would build up to confess. Eddie had tried locking away his feelings, taking them out on punching bags - then on people - but nothing worked. It was an irrevocable truth that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend. By some cruel twist of fate he’d fallen for the perfect guy who his son loved and practically worshipped, who was always thinking of other people’s well being above his own and had nearly died three times in the past year and still looked at life with a glass-half-full attitude. 

Buck was his forever, but Eddie wasn’t his and never would be. 

“You think too much,” Buck whispered beside him. Eddie turned his head, but Buck was still watching the sky. The moonlight highlighted his features, accentuating the slope of his nose and the natural pout of his lips. “Sorry,” Eddie apologized, eyes finding the sky. “S’okay,” Buck murmured. Another beat passed before Buck spoke again, voice soft as if trying not to spook a wild animal. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Eddie glanced at his friend briefly before nodding. “Yeah.” Another pause followed, accompanied by two meteors crossing paths to form a brief ‘X’. 

“You know what else is beautiful?” 

Eddie hummed. “What?”

“You.”

Suddenly the earth tilted as Eddie turned to Buck, eyes wide with shock and mouth quickly going dry. His heartbeat echoed in his ears as he gawked, Buck meeting his stare with a nervous one of his own. Eddie opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, so he licked his lips and tried again because he needed to be sure he’d heard Buck correctly. 

“...What?”

The blush on Buck’s cheeks was growing more and more visible as he cleared his throat. Despite his nervousness, he met Eddie’s hopeful gaze as he repeated himself. “I-I said you’re beautiful.”

This couldn’t be happening - he had to be dreaming because this scenario had only ever played out in his dreams, leaving Eddie a pining mess once he woke up because _it was just a dream_. Eddie briefly considered pinching himself just to be sure, but instead he sat up and shifted closer. Buck mirrored him until their legs were a jumble of bent knees, their foggy breath mixing between them. The air felt charged, as if a bolt of lightning could come down at any moment and strike them dead. Eddie could feel the words hanging on his tongue, all the questions he’d never dared to ask, the compliments he’d hidden behind his mother tongue, those three little words that were anything but. He could tell Buck had more to say, could see the storm of thoughts in his eyes and he _hoped_. 

Finally, Eddie found his words. “Buck -” 

“I’m sorry! I just - you looked so damn gorgeous and I couldn’t help it and I just-” Buck took a minute to run a hand through his un-gelled hair - which Eddie preferred if he was being honest - before going on. “Eddie I’m...I’ve had this crush on you since your first day and I told myself it would pass but it _didn’t_ and then I met Christopher and-” Buck shook his head. “He is the most incredible, most thoughtful kid I’ve ever met and I love him _so much_.” 

If he weren’t a paramedic, he would be concerned by the pressure building in his chest and the overwhelming amount of butterflies swarming his stomach. Luckily he knew the only thing wrong with him was that he hadn’t said a single word since Buck started talking and that the small amount of space between them was still much too large. 

“...and I honestly can’t imagine life without you guys and-”

“Buck,” Eddie smiled.

“Eddie I’m so sorry, I know I fucked up I -” Buck looked on the verge of tears and Eddie was determined to put a stop to that. Slowly he leaned forward and cupped Buck’s cheek, thumb gently rubbing over the hint of stubble there. His eyes sparkled at Buck’s sharp intake of breath at the contact, sliding his other hand to his friend’s hip and relishing the soft flutter of Buck’s eyelashes in response. “Shh…it’s okay _cariño_ ,” Eddie crooned softly. They stayed like that for a moment, Buck’s hands hesitantly finding Eddie’s hips and resting there with the slightest amount of pressure, as if he were worried Eddie would pull away at the last second. Blue pools of hope for something Buck had thought unattainable, blended with uncertainty that this was all a dream, so close, closer than they’d ever been, and Eddie was ready to dive in head-first and never come back up. 

“Eddie,” Buck exhaled, warm breath ghosting over Eddie’s face as his gaze fell to his lips. Eddie smiled a little more, his own gaze flickering to those perfect lips he’d been wanting to kiss for so long. 

“Yes Buck?” He finally replied even as he leaned forward. Buck did the same, ghosting hands finally pressing more into Eddie’s hips as his smile returned. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Eddie’s chest rumbled with a gentle chuckle. “Only if I can kiss you _mi amor._ ”

Their lips met in the middle and it was better than anything Eddie’s dreams could conjure. Buck’s lips were much softer than he expected, and Eddie distantly worried his own were too chapped before Buck pulled away just an inch with Eddie chasing after him eagerly. They lingered for a moment, cheeks flushed and hearts singing as the chilly air was but a distant memory. The corner of Buck’s mouth quirked up, eyes twinkling like the sky above. 

“Looks like my wish came true,” he grinned. 

Eddie rolled his eyes playfully before capturing Buck’s lips once more with ten times the heat, the hand holding Buck’s face sliding to cradle the back of his head while his tongue dragged along Buck’s lower lip. With a hum Buck obliged and Eddie eagerly took a taste, savoring the sweet mixture of hot cocoa and marshmallow lingering on his tongue. Always one to share, he let Buck have a taste of his own, happy to surrender as Buck pulled him into his lap. The friction sent a shockwave down Eddie’s spine as a pleasant warmth spread from his chest to his toes. Buck shivered beneath him, big hands holding him steady in his lap before Eddie gave a slight roll of his hips that had them both gasping into each other’s mouths. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Buck panted, pupils blown wide and eyes glittering with desire. Eddie figured he didn’t look much better, if the way Buck was looking at him was any indication. He licked his lips reflexively, heart beating incredibly faster as he watched Buck trail the movement. He couldn’t blame him though, because Eddie couldn’t focus on Buck’s face for too long without being drawn to his swollen lips that practically glowed pink in the moonlight. 

Despite the curling heat between them, a sharp breeze cut through their bubble and had both men shivering for different reasons. Eddie pressed a softer kiss into Buck’s lips before tilting his head. “So, since you got your wish can we go back home? I love sleeping in a truck bed as much as anyone else but I _do_ have a bed for two.” His heart skipped a beat at the beaming smile spread across Buck’s face before he was pulled in for another lingering kiss that had him pressing further into Buck. “Let’s just hope Athena’s not on duty tonight,” blue eyes glowed mischievously as Buck winked before releasing his hold on Eddie, who joined the other in packing up the blankets and pillows as quickly as possible. 

Their lips found each other again once in the truck, teeth nipping at lips and stuttered moans echoing in the small space. Eddie finally had to shove Buck away so they could make their way home, and it suddenly struck Eddie how different the word felt now that Buck was officially included. His friend had always been a member of the Diaz family, and there had always been this sense of completeness whenever Buck was around them, whether it was watching him help Chris with homework or the two of them alone in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. Now, as Eddie stared unabashedly at Buck he knew this was where they'd always been heading, one way or another they were drawn to each other and Eddie planned on never letting go. 

In the darkness Eddie reached out for Buck’s free hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently as their eyes met in the soft glow of the dashboard lights. 

Eddie didn’t hate Friday the 13th as much after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I use a meme? Yes. Am I ashamed? Absolutely not.  
> Also if this happened in canon I would scream. 
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated! Don't forget to give love to the other amazing works in this series as well!! <3


End file.
